Abschiedsbrief
by viv-heart
Summary: For Mai Kusakabe - Translation von "Farewell Letter" - Übersetzung von "Farewell Letter" KidLaw, I. Weltkrieg, Warnung: Tod, Suicid, nicht 100% geschichtlich korrekt


**AN (in English. The story is in German): Happy Birthday dear Mai! I have promised you a story on German and here you go: I really did translate one. I am terribly sorry that it isn't anything new but somehow this was the best what I was able to come up with. I hope it is okay and will help you with your German studies. And yeah, from here on everything is on German :D**

**And yeah, the story is the German version of Farewell Letter.**

**Anmerkung: One Piece gehört Oda-sensei.**

**Warnung: Suizid, I. Weltkrieg, Tod**

* * *

Liebe Nami, Berlin, 20 Mai 1933

Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir leid, dass Du mich so finden musst, aber ich kann nicht mehr. Die Realität, der bevorstehende Krieg, die Blindheit der Menschen...

Jedoch das Schlimmste, das Schlimmste von allem ist es zu sehen und zu wissen, dass ich wie sie war. Dass ich genau wie sie war.

Du wirst Dich fragen was mich verändert hat. Was mich dazu gebracht hat so zu denken. Du wirst wütend sein. Du wirst weinen. Du wirst mich Narr, Idiot nennen.

Und dann, dann wirst Du nach Antworten suchen. Du wirst versuchen herauszufinden, was damals geschah. Du wirst Spuren danach suchen, was mich in Belgien gebrochen hat. Es wäre gefährlich, sehr gefährlich.

Ich möchte jedoch nicht, dass Du Dich oder Luffy meinetwegen in Gefahr bringst. Darum habe ich mich entschieden Dir meine Geschichte zu erzählen.

Du hast danach so oft gefragt, aber ich hatte nie das Gefühl gehabt bereit zu sein darüber zu reden. Ich habe es immer noch nicht, jedoch weiß ich, dass jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt ist es zu tun.

Alles begann im Mai 1917 in Belgien als ein gewisser rothaariger Mann schwer verletzt in das Lazarett, in dem ich während des Krieges arbeitete, gebracht wurde. Sein Name war Eustass Kidd wie ich später erfuhr und er hatte wie durch ein Wunder überlebt als eine Granate in den Schützengraben gefallen war wo er sich mit seinen Kameraden befand. Alle Anderen sind bei der Explosion gestorben und er hatte Granatsplitter überall über seine linke Körperhälfte verteilt. Sein Arm was besonders schlimm dran und er hatte fast ein Auge verloren.

Für mich war sein Arm ein klarer Fall für die Amputation und ich begann den Krankenschwestern Anweisungen zur Vorbereitung des Eingriffes zu geben. Der Mann schrie mich auf einmal an, dass ich es vergessen soll. Er war bereits mit einem Bein im Grab und hatte trotzdem die Kraft sich aufzusetzen und mich wie ein Irrer anzuschreien. Die Schwestern gerieten in Panik, ich hatte aber keine Angst vor einem verrückten Soldaten. Ich sagte dem Mann, dass ich seinen Arm nicht amputieren würde, wenn er es schafft mir während der nächsten Minute zu beweisen, dass es nicht nötig ist.

Ich habe nicht mal gezwinkert und schon hatte der Bastard mein Skalpell in der Hand und nahm damit die Splitter aus seinem Bein raus. Er benutzte dabei seinen linken Arm, als ob um zu beweisen, dass alles in Ordnung war. Seine Augen glühten dabei regelrecht

Ich musste zugeben, dass ich beeindruckt war, obwohl sein Können auf dem medizinischen Gebiet katastrophal war.

Später, nachdem ich mich um alle anderen Patienten gekümmert habe, entschied ich mich nach dem Rothaarigen zu schauen, nur um sicherzustellen, dass seine Wunden nicht entzündet waren.

Er öffnete seine Augen als ich an seinem Bett ankam und starrte mich an. Er fragte mich was ich wolle, zornig und trotzdem leise. Nach einer kurzen Erklärung meinerseits, konnte ich nicht anders als sein Verhalten zu hinterfragen.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass er Linkshänder war und die Idee nie wieder malen zu können nicht ertragen konnte. Er erzählte mir, dass er Maler, Künstler sei. Ich erkannte ihn als einen der jungen Expressionisten nachdem er sich endlich vorgestellt hatte. Es war mehr als überraschend, dass er ziemlich berühmt war, obwohl es größtenteils darauf basierte, dass seine Werke sehr skandalös waren. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich ihn zu diesem Zeitpunkt ziemlich verachtete.

Ich unterhielt mich mit ihm aber trotzdem. An diesen Abend sagte ich den Schwestern sie sollen sich um die kümmern, die es brauchen und ich selbst sprach mit Kidd. Wir sprachen über Alles. Er sagte mir, wie er sich fühlte, wie er den Krieg hasste, den Kaiser und die Gesellschaft. Wie er sinnloses Morden nicht ausstehen konnte, aber wusste dass er mitmachen muss um zu überleben. Er sagte mir, wie er sich wie ein Monster fühlte.

Und ich hörte zu. I hörte ihm wie hypnotisiert zu. Ich konnte nicht gehen und den seltsamen Mann ignorieren. Ich konnte es nicht, da ich tief im Inneren wusste, dass er recht hatte. Ich wusste, dass der narkotisierte, irre Mann vor mir recht hatte.

Ich war nie ein überzeugter Unterstützer des Krieges und als ein Arzt, der an der Front arbeitete, sah ich die Schrecken jeden Tag. Mein angeborener Pessimismus und meine zynische Sichtweise auf das Leben halfen da nicht weiter und ich fühlte mich zu Kidd hingezogen.

Ich verbrachte jede Minute die ich entbehren konnte an seinem Bett. Es war irre! Wir redeten und redeten über Alles. Über die Zukunft, über die Vergangenheit. Über Krieg und über Frieden.

Er zeichnete mich sogar einige Tage bevor er das Lazarett nach fast zwei Monaten verließ. Sein Können war einmalig. Das Porträt ist immer noch mein größter Schatz. Hiermit gebe ich es Dir, Nami. Bitte gib acht darauf.

Jedenfalls, als er mich zeichnete, realisierte ich etwas. Ich realisierte, dass ich den Gedanken nicht ertragen konnte, dass er gehen würde. Ich realisierte, dass ich nicht wieder allein sein wollte. Und ich realisierte, dass ich ihn liebte. Ja, ich liebte einen Mann. Und ich tue es immer noch.

Und er liebte mich. Er sagte es mir an dem Tag bevor er zurück in den Krieg musste, als ich die Verbände von seinem Auge entfernte.

Ich verbrachte die beste Nacht meines Lebens mit ihm in einem Wald, mitten im Krieg. Ich werde sie aber nie vergessen.

Er ging am nächsten Tag, kam aber immer wieder um mich zu sehen. Jeder Abschied fühlte sich wie der letzte an und ich wusste, dass er kommen würde. Ich war nicht verblendet genug um zu glauben, dass er diesen Wahnsinn überleben würde.

Eines Tages forderte mich einer der Befehlsgeber heraus mit ihm zu kommen und mir die Offensive anzuschauen. Ich versuchte abzulehnen, schaffte es aber nicht da raus zu kommen. Es dauerte nicht lange und die Offensive wurde defensiv und ich erblickte Kidds feuerrotes Haar zwischen den Soldaten sogar aus der großen Entfernung.

Ich starrte ihn an und ignorierte den Befehlshabenden neben mir als mir klar wurde, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Auf einmal erschütterte das ganze Schlachtfeld durch eine Welle von Explosionen und eine große Wolke bildete sich.

Ich erkannte es sofort. Die Wolke bestand aus Senfgas. Ich sprang auf das Pferd des Militärs, alle meine Gedanken bei Kidd.

Ich zwang das Tier runter den Hang, eilend zu dem Graben in dem ich Kidd als letztes gesehen hatte. Ich hatte großes Glück, da der Wind das Gas wegwehte bevor ich ankam.

Ich sprang vom Pferd und rannte die letzten paar Meter als ich sah, dass Kidd es irgendwie geschafft hatte aus dem Graben herauszukommen. Er war bereits blind und hustete, konnte kaum noch atmen. Er erkannte mich aber. Er schleppte sich in meine Richtung als er meine Stimme hörte und brach zusammen in meinen Armen. Wir wussten beide, dass dies sein Ende war, als er mich küsste.

Seine Abschiedsworte hätten nicht noch klischeehafter sein können, als er seine Liebe zu mir ein letztes mal erklärte bevor er seinen letzten Atemzug tat.

Ich konnte nichts anderes tun als da zu sitzen und den Körper in meinen Armen anzustarren nachdem sein Herz aufgehört hatte zu schlagen.

Ich wusste, dass ich mich in Lebensgefahr befand. Es war mir aber egal. Es war mir so egal.

Bis mir der Militär auf die Schulter klopfte, sein Gesicht mit Ekel verzogen als er um sich schaute. Da schnappte ich über. Ich war wütend. Mein Herz war voll mit Schmerz, und der Scherz diente als Antrieb für etwas viel mächtigeres: Zorn. Ich habe mir geschworen, dass ich den Menschen zeigen würde was im Krieg wirklich passierte. Ich habe mir geschworen, dass ich Kidds Vermächtnis an die Menschen bringen würde. Und ich tat es.

Ich habe das Buch seinetwegen geschrieben. Ich habe es für ihn geschrieben. Aber auch für Dich, Nami, für Ruffy, für Ace, für Zorro und für Sanji. Ich habe es für all' die Toten und all' die Lebenden geschrieben. Ich habe es geschrieben weil ich nicht wollte, dass andere so viel Scherz ertragen müssen wie ich es tat.

Und trotzdem kommen die Albträume zurück. Es half nicht zu schreiben was zu schreiben war. Nichts konnte die Erinnerungen an Kidd fernhalten. Nichts. Nichts nur der Zorn. Darum schrieb ich weiter und weiter.

Du stelltest es in Frage, nanntest mich irre und versuchtest mich zum Schlafen zu bringen. Aber ich konnte nicht. Und die Menschen haben gelesen. Bis jetzt.

Jetzt gibt es keinen Platz mehr für mich. Die Nazis haben meine Bücher verboten. Sie haben alles verboten wofür ich stehe. Sie haben mich verboten! Sie haben bereits meine Werke verbrannt!

Nami, ich weiß, dass ich jetzt fliehen könnte. Ich weiß, dass ich fliehen und nach Amerika ins Exil gehen könnte. Aber ich sehe darin keinen Sinn. Mein Leben hat keinen Sinn. Ich habe gelebt um zu schreiben. Aber das ist jetzt vorbei.

Ich habe mehr als genug ertragen. Ich kann keinen weiteren Krieg sehen.

Nami, ich erwarte nicht, dass Du es verstehst. Ich erwarte nicht, dass Du mir verzeihst. Aber ich will, dass du Luffy nimmst und Deutschland verlässt. Geh nach Amerika!

Lass alles zurück und rette Euch. Das ist mein letzter Wunsch.

In Liebe,

Doctor Trafalgar Law


End file.
